Retratos de uma História
by Andressa
Summary: Pequenas cenas que narram alguns acontecimentos da jornada em busca das Horcruxes. UA
1. Dança Comigo

Titulo da Fic: Retratos de uma História

Titulo do capitulo: Dança Comigo

Sinopse: Uma madrugada de insônia. Passos, O rangido de uma porta. Sentimentos. Uma música (HG pós HBP)

Ouviu passos no corredor. Só podia ser ele. Mais uma noite de insônia, assim como ela. Olhou o relógio na cabeceira da cama: 01:35.

Com certeza agora ele desceria para a sala e ficaria lá, encolhido no sofá, com os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer, a mente fervilhando de lembranças, de culpa e de planos...

Na manhã seguinte, como já estava se tornando rotina, ela iria descer antes de qualquer um ter acordado e tiraria ele do "transe", pedindo que fosse para o quarto e fingisse estar dormindo, para ninguém desconfiar.

Infelizmente não era tão fácil assim. Por duas vezes Hermione já havia a flagrado voltando para o quarto. Não sabia como ela conseguia ter o sono tão leve. A garota disfarçava, dizendo que tinha ido ao banheiro, mas Hermione era esperta demais para cair nessa.

Gina se encolheu mais, trazendo as pernas para mais perto do corpo. Estava sentada na cômoda que ficava abaixo da janela, olhando o céu e as inúmeras estrelas que se mostravam naquela noite quente de verão.

"O céu de Londres não é assim" lembrou de Hermione explicando, na primeira noite que passaram no Grimald Place 12, dois anos antes "não se vêem estrelas no centro de Londres, eles enfeitiçaram o céu acima da casa."

Sendo mágica ou não, Gina não se importava. Gostava de ficar admirando as estrelas, como fazia com Carlinhos quando era menina, e ficavam deitados nos jardins da Toca.

"Que saudade daquela época" pensou. "Era tudo tão calmo. Existia tanta paz..." Nada dessa historia toda de Voldemot, Horcruxes, guerra e mortes...

Os passos no corredor continuaram, dessa vez se aproximando. Com certeza passaria pela porta do quarto, indo em direção as escadas.

O som se aproximou, tornando-se mais alto. Porém, contrariando as expectativas da garota, parou.

Gina só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando a porta do quarto abriu vagarosamente, emitindo um rangido. Virando a cabeça para aquele lado, ela viu, através da fresta que se abriu, o cabelo preto e bagunçado surgir, seguidos dos óculos redondos, que escondiam os olhos verdes.

Ele espiou para dentro do quarto, e alcançando o olhar de Gina, abriu mais a porta e entrou. Caminhou vagarosamente até alcançar o lugar onde ela estava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Harry?" ela perguntou em um sussurro, com medo de acordar Hermione.

O garoto olhou encabulado para ela, os olhos verdes emanando uma mistura de tristeza e apreensão. "Pensei que... quem sabe... você gostaria de descer e conversar um pouco". Ele disse as ultimas palavras com um pouco mais de convicção, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo.

"Cla... claro." Gina respondeu. Nao acreditava que estava gaguejando denovo na frente dele.

O que estava acontecendo? Desde que voltaram da escola no início de julho ele vinha a evitando. Buscava ficar longe sempre que possível, muitas vezes ela somente o via durante as refeições. Quem ele estava tentando enganar? Nao conversavam desde aquele dia... nos jardins da escola...

Nem mesmo no casamento de Gui e Fleur ele ficou perto dela, ou aceitou dançar quando Hermione quase o obrigou.

Desde que haviam chego ao Grimald Place (por insistência da Profa Mc Gonagal e do prof Lupin, que diziam que ali ainda era o lugar mais seguro que poderiam estar), todas as manhãs, quando Gina ia chamá-lo na sala, a única coisa que ouvia era um frio "obrigado". O que tinha mudado nesta noite?

Harry virou-se em direção a saída do quarto, e Gina desceu da cômoda, o seguindo. Ao sair do quarto, fechou a porta com cuidado, mas isso não evitou que rangesse denovo.

"Droga" disse, "esse barulho vai acordar alguém".

"Não se preocupe, todos estão dormindo" disse ele, sem olhá-la.

Percorreram o corredor e desceram as escadas em silêncio, lado a lado.

Ao chegarem a grande sala de estar da mansão Black, Harry encostou as pesadas portas que dividiam o ambiente do resto da casa, e se sentou num dos velhos sofás.

Gina, que tinha entrado na sala antes dele, apenas ficou o observando se jogar no sofá. Olhou para uma das confortáveis poltronas ao lado do sofá que ele se encontrava e dirigindo-se a ela, se sentou.

Apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos, ela ficou olhando para Harry, que assim como todas as manhãs, estava com o olhar vidrado, fixo em qualquer ponto a sua frente.

Tantas coisas tinham acontecido nos últimos meses. Tanta felicidade, tantas tristezas. O que estaria se passando pela cabeça do garoto da cicatriz naquele momento? Toda essa situação já era difícil para ela. O que dizer dele?

Por um tempo, ela apenas ficou ali, parada, olhando para ele, tentando imaginar os pesadelos que o assombravam e o impediam de dormir.

Aparentemente já havia passado um bom tempo quando Gina finalmente falou:

"Por que você me chamou aqui embaixo Harry? Pensei que você tinha algo para me dizer". A voz dela saiu num sussurro, de forma doce e suave, mas segura.

Por alguns segundos, não houve resposta, até que ele virou a cabeça na direção em que ela estava, os olhos verdes com um pequeno brilho, a boca se curvando em um leve sorriso.

"Sabia que você estava acordada, e achei que seria melhor para nós dois curtimos nossa insônia juntos do que sozinhos" disse de forma irônica.

Gina riu. Apesar da situação, ele conseguira fazer uma brincadeira.

"É, concordo com você, mas esse silêncio não ajuda muito. Pelo menos no meu quarto posso lembrar dos momentos em que não precisávamos ficar em sofás separados, ou quando você não fingia que eu não existia."

Harry não respondeu imediatamente. Encarou Gina por um longo momento, e viu nos olhos cor de mel, toda a mágoa depositada ali.

"Qual de nós dois está sofrendo mais Gina? Eu sei que você também está passando as noites em claro. Não sei como, mas eu sinto. Achava que não existia sofrimento como o meu, mas olhando para você, essa mágoa que existe no seu olhar... não sei o que pensar" Dizendo isso, ele desviou o olhar do dela, abaixando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

"Você sabe como acabar com parte desse sofrimento Harry" Gina disse de forma direta, quase rude. "Foi sua a decisão, e só você pode mudá-la". Se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a porta da sala.

Ao passar em frente ao sofá em que Harry estava, sentiu uma mão segurar a sua. Imediatamente parou, olhando para baixo e encontrando os olhos molhados do moreno.

"Não Harry, não repita que isso é o melhor para nós dois, que você quer me proteger. Isso não é verdade".

Harry não disse nada. Sem largar a mão da ruiva, levantou do sofá e, ficando de frente para ela, a abraçou.

Não sabiam quanto tempo tinham ficado ali, em silêncio, abraçados. Harry sentia o cheiro de shampoo floral que emanava dos cabelos de Gina, enquanto ela travava uma batalha interior, queria correr, sair dali, mas também queria continuar naquela posição, acariciando os cabelos dele, sentindo o cheiro da colônia masculina que ele usava.

Vagarosamente, Harry se afastou dela, ficando de frente para a garota.

"Dança comigo?" ele perguntou, um sorriso nos lábios que era refletido no brilho dos olhos.

"Que?" perguntou Gina, sem entender.

"Dança comigo" ele repetiu, "Fiquei te devendo uma dança no dia do casamento do seu irmão."

Não esperando uma resposta, Harry ergueu uma das mãos, que abraçava a cintura de Gina, e estalou os dedos

Uma melodia suave começou a tocar no mesmo instante.

Gina olhou para a mão dele assombrada.

"Como você fez isso?".

"Depois te explico, mas agora vamos dançar". Ele baixou novamente sua mão para a cintura da garota. Ela se aproximou, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone  
I recommend walking around naked in your living room

Gina riu contra o ombro do garoto.

Swallow it down (what a jagged little pill)  
It feels so good (swimming in your stomach)  
Wait until the dust settles

Harry se moveu levemente, começando a embalar Gina ao som da música que tocava.

You live you learn  
You love you learn  
You cry you learn  
You lose you learn  
You bleed you learn  
You scream you learn

"you love, you learn" ele repetiu ao pé do ouvido dela.

I recommend biting off more than you can chew to anyone  
I certainly do  
I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at any time  
Feel free  
Throw it down (the caution blocks you from the wind)  
Hold it up (to the rays)  
You wait and see when the smoke clears

Gina levantou a cabeça do ombro de Harry, encarando-o. Aqueles olhos. Por que ele estava fazendo isso com ela?

Ele encostou a testa na dela, e num sussurro, cantou:

You live you learn  
You love you learn  
You cry you learn  
You lose you learn  
You bleed you learn  
You scream you learn

Gina estava atônita. Seus pés se moviam sozinhos, ela não raciocinava mais, não sabia o que estava acontecendo no mundo ao redor. Só sentia Harry a embalando,.a testa dele encostada na dela, cantarolando...

Wear it out (the way a three-year-old would do)  
Melt it down (you're gonna have to eventually anyway)  
The fire trucks are coming up around the bend  
You live you learn  
You love you learn  
You cry you learn  
You lose you learn  
You bleed you learn  
You scream you learn

You grieve you learn  
You choke you learn  
You laugh you learn  
You choose you learn  
You pray you learn  
You ask you learn  
You live you learn

Quando a música terminou, eles não se separaram, continuaram ali, se movendo ao som de uma melodia inesistente.

Após muito tempo, Harry, com um sorriso no rosto, afastou sua testa da de Gina, para logo em seguida aproximar os lábios do ouvido da garota.

"Sei que é difícil..." ele fez uma pausa. "mas... me desculpe... eu precisei perder duas das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida para aprender... não tenho como fugir do meu futuro nem do meu destino, mas posso decidir o que fazer até chegar o momento. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Me perdoa, Gina?"

Gina não respondeu. Não tinha como o fazer. Se tentasse, com certeza as palavras não sairiam de sua boca. Ela pôs ambas as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry e fez ele a encarar.

Os olhos verdes ainda emanavam a mesma tristeza de momentos antes, mas agora eles tinham um certo brilho, um brilho de apreensão.

A única reação que a menina teve foi de aproximar vagarosamente a cabeça da dele. Quando os lábios estavam quase se tocando, ela falou, um murmúrio, mas que ele pode ouvir:

"Sim".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Na verdade eu estou republicando essa fic... começei a escrever uma song no inicio de 2006. Por questões pessoais, acabei "abandonando" por um tempo... mas vai ter continuação... o cap 2 já está ai e o 3 e o 4 já estão começados...

Não pretendo narrar guerra, batalhas e etc... a maioria das fics terem no mínimo algumas cenas falando disso, e a minha intenção eh narrar os bastidores disso, o lado mais tranqüilo, as cenas que acontecem e q normalmente não são "valorizadas"... assim como no nosso dia a dia... coisas simples, mas que tem importância quando olhamos para trás e recordamos de nossa história.

N/A 2: Ah... o mundo de Harry Potter, personagens, locais e tudo mais não são meus (infelizmente). Se fossem, eu com certeza estaria morando em Londres...

Também não é minha a musica que usei para a fic. Se tivesse a voz da Alanis, com certeza estaria cantando mundo afora...

Bom.. pra finalizar... ai vai a tradução da música...

Bjs... e deixem reviews!

Você Aprende

Eu recomendo ter o coração menosprezado a qualquer pessoa,  
eu recomendo andar nú pela sua sala de estar, engula-a ( quepílula ruim)  
ela faz tão bem (nadando em seu estômago)  
espere até a poeira abaixar

Você vive, você aprende, você ama, você aprende  
você chora, você aprende, você perde, você aprende  
você sangra, você aprende, você grita, você aprende

Eu recomendo dar o passo maior que a perna,  
eu certamente dou,  
recomendo cometer gafes a qualquer hora  
sinta-se livre, jogue-a para baixo  
a cautela lhe protege do vento, suspenda-a ( aos raios )  
espere e veja quando a fumaça sumir

Você vive, você aprende, você ama, você aprende  
você chora, você aprende, você perde, você aprende  
você sangra, você aprende, você grita, você aprende

Solte-se ( como uma criança de 3 anos faria)  
enterneça-se ( eventualmente você fará de qualquer jeito )  
os caminhões de bombeiro estão chegando na curva

Você vive, você aprende, você ama, você aprende  
você chora, você aprende, você perde, você aprende  
você sangra, você aprende, você grita, você aprende  
você se aflige, você aprende, você se sufoca, você aprende  
você ri, você aprende, você escolhe, você aprende  
você reza, você aprende, você pergunta, você aprende  
você vive, você aprende


	2. Memórias de um Tempo

Titulo da Fic: Retratos de uma Historia

Capítulo 2 – Memórias de um Tempo

Sinopse: Um dia, uma parte do caminho... memórias de um tempo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Another turning point

a fork stuck in the road

Estavam caminhando desde o inicio da manha. A jornada já durava dois meses. Quem visse os quatro, caminhando por aquela estrada de interior, mochilas nas costas, rostos concentrados, poucas palavras trocadas ao longo do dia, não reconheceria os dois mais novos Weasley, ou a melhor aluna de Hogwarts na atualidade, muito menos o "menino que sobreviveu", Harry Potter.

Time grabs you by the wrist

directs you where to go

Gina e Hermione iam na frente. Passadas firmes e decididas. Gina, com os longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo, roupas largas, não lembrava em nada a bela garota que andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts a alguns meses. Hermione, vestindo calça jeans e tênis trouxas, nem de longe poderia ser considerada a "sabe-tudo" de pouco tempo atrás. Claro, haviam alguns livros na mochila que ela carregava, mas eles traziam em seu conteúdo apenas o necessário para aquela jornada.

So make the best of this test

and don't ask why

Harry e Rony vinham logo atrás das garotas, escoltando-as. Rony, ainda mais alto do que no final do 6º ano, estava vestido como um típico trouxa, os cabelos vermelhos curtos e uma barba rala, que começava a crescer, vigiava atentamente qualquer movimento ou som ao redor deles.

Harry, com os cabelos mais longos que o normal, escondia a famosa cicatriz com um boné do Cannons, mantinha os olhos e ouvidos apurados a qualquer coisa ao redor e carregava nas costas a maior mochila, quem sabe representando o peso simbólico que levava em suas costas.

It's not a question

but a lesson learned in time

Ja passava do meio dia, o sol estava alto e quente, mas nenhum dos quarto aparentava qualquer sinal de cansaço.

Há dois meses, haviam saído de Londres em busca dos Horcruxes de Voldemort. Há dois meses estavam viajando como trouxas, fazendo o possível para não serem reconhecidos.

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right

I hope you had the time of your life

Com ajuda da Ordem, e estando em contato constante com Lupin (utilizando as formas mais estranhas para se comunicar) já tinham tido algum progresso na busca.

Neste momento, estavam ao norte de Londres, a leste de Hogwarts, a caminho de um pequeno vilarejo, a terra natal de Codric Grifindor. As informações tinham chego ate eles dois dias antes, quando estavam fazendo uma busca em alguns livros. Todo o avanço que tinham tido ate agora tinha os ajudado a entender como Voldemort havia criado os Horcruxes, mas ate então, essa era a primeira vez que estavam em busca de um daqueles fragmentos de alma.

Ainda teriam mais um dia e meio de caminhada pela frente, e decidiram ser o mais discretos possível, viajando como jovens trouxas, e evitando ate mesmo conversar durante o trajeto.

So take the photographs

and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf

of good health and good time

Mas, apesar de não conversar, os quarto bruxos tinham muitas coisas passando pela cabeça...

Em um fash, Hermione lembra-se de seus pais, tão assustados e temerosos com o que ela, havia contado, pretendia fazer.

"Os livros sempre estarão la" ela lembrou do que havia dito a eles "mas se não houver historia, não haverão livros. Eu vou com Harry para ajudar a escrever essa história".

Rony, sem perder a atenção em sua vigília pelo caminho, lembrou da ultima refeição preparada por sua mãe que havia provado... já faziam dois meses.

"Não temos destino certo mãe, já dissemos, e também será complicado mandar noticias. O Lupin estará em contato com a gente. Não vamos deixar o Harry sozinho nisso, por mais que ele queira. Ele pode não querer os adultos nisso, mas sabe que não pode impedir que Gina, Hermione e eu sigamos esse cabeça-dura onde quer que ele vá". Terminou a frase mastigando mais uma parte da comida preparada pela mãe, todos a volta da mesa olhavam para ele. Todos os irmãos concordando com a cabeça. A Sra Weasley em silencio, temendo pela segurança dos quatro, e ao mesmo tempo admirada com tamanha coragem.

Gina sorri interiormente. Por maiores que tenham sido as discussões, ela conseguira convencer os três a acompanha-los.

"Você não vai e ponto, Gina" Disse Harry pela vigésima vez naquele dia.

"Exato, vai ser perigoso." Tentava argumentar Rony.

"Vocês acham que eu sou uma criança? Vocês realmente acreditam que eu não saiba me defender e que estarei mais segura aqui do que com vocês? Você realmente acredita nisso Harry?" pediu, virando-se para o namorado

"Mas Gina, você..."

"Eu já ouvi o que você tem a dizer Harry, e não acredito nos motivos que você esta dando. Eu posso sim ajudar. Sou a melhor dos quarto em feitiços, sou uma pessoa a mais a lutar junto com voces, e, alem de tudo, voce realmente acredita que eu vou ficar aqui parada enquanto voce sai pelo mundo atrás do Voldemort? Eu vou com vocês!"

Por incrivel que pareça, Harry pareceu desistir de argumentar ao ver os olhos decididos da garota.

"OK entao".

"Mas Harry…"

"Rony, sua irma tem razao, ela pode ser util, alem do que, se deixar ela aqui, eu tenho certeza que ela nao vai ficar parada. Pelo menos estando conosco, podemos ficar de olho nela."

E assim o trio mais famoso de Hogwarts se tornou um quarteto, em direção a batalha mais temida do mundo mágico.

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right

I hope you had the time of your life

……..

Harry, sempre atento, observa os outros três, as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, sua família.

Hermione, sempre com sua inteligência e senso pratico. Quantas coisas ela havia descoberto nos últimos tempos? A cada dia ela surpreendia com a capacidade de raciocínio e soluções. Quantas coisas teriam dado errado para ele e Rony se Hermione não estivesse la, ao longo desses sete anos, para tirá-los das enrascadas?

Rony, seu melhor amigo, seu primeiro amigo, praticamente um irmão. Poderia haver outro Grifinorio que tenha mostrado tamanha coragem e companheirismo em algum momento da historia? Era difícil imaginar isso olhando para o amigo ao seu lado.

Gina... sua Gina. Tanto medo e alegria por ela estar caminhando a sua frente naquele momento. Todos diziam que os Weasley eram cabeça-dura, mas nem a convivência com Rony poderia te-lo preparado para ver Gina insistindo em acompanha-los na busca pelos Horcruxes. A garota se tornou seu porto seguro, sua maior fonte de energia e ao mesmo tempo quem mais o preocupava. Realmente, nos últimos dois meses, ela foi de grande ajuda, principalmente nas pesquisas comandadas por Hermione. Mas o mais importante, durante todo aquele tempo, era que Gina tinha mantido Harry são. A presença dela era reconfortante. Apenas o fato de te-la caminhando a sua frente era algo que trazia paz a Harry.

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right

I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right

I hope you had the time of your life

O sol foi baixando aos poucos, na medida em que as horas iam passando. Os quatro continuando seu caminho. Ainda em silencio. A estrada estendendo-se a frente. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Muitas coisas ainda por viver. Muitos medos e temores os acompanhavam, mas apesar disso, a esperança sempre estaria ao lado daqueles quatro amigos.

A força e união dessa amizade seria capaz de tudo.

O futuro seria algo imprevisível, mas no final, tudo estaria certo...

Continua...

N/A: Bem, la fui eu ter mais um acesso de inspiração. Estou me sentindo culpada... eu deveria estar fazendo o meu estagio da facul... mas deu bloqueio e comecei a viajar... coloquei essa musica pra tocar e a ideia do capitulo saiu...

Bom, na verdade eu não tinha a intenção de escrever uma continuação pra "Dança Comigo", mas como a inspiração surgiu, resolvi fazer uma semi-fic (hehhe)... os capítulos poderão ser lidos individualmente, sem problemas, mas um sempre sera num tempo futuro ao anterior... Já tenho algumas idéias ate pra um capitulo mais "hot and sweet" que seria um pos guerra... algumas coisas estão na minha cabeça, mas conforme der tempo, eu vou escrevendo...

Torçam pra que eu tenha vários bloqueios e continue sem conseguir conceituar empreendedorismo, pesquisa de marketing e coisas assim... ai os capítulos novos vão vir bem rápido... hehehe

Ah... no próximo prometo q coloco mais romance... mas gostei desse capitulo assim... mesmo curtinho...

N/A2: Sabrina, amiga fa de HP tanto qnt eu, não te achei pra contar q esse capitulo tava saindo do forno... agora tu vai ler com todo mundo ;) heheh

N/A3: O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence... nunca custa reforçar...(infelizmente)...

Ah... deixem reviews...

E ai vai a tradução dessa musica maravilhosa do Greenday...

**Time Of Your Life**

Outro ponto de vista

uma forquilha presa na estrada

o tempo te agarra pelo pulso

direciona-o para onde você quer ir

então faça o melhor nesse teste

e não pergunte por que

não é uma pergunta

mas uma lição aprendida à tempo

é algo imprevisível

mas no final está certo

eu espero que você tenha se divertido

então tire as fotos

e quadros que estao na sua mente

pendure-os em uma prateleira

de boa forma e bom tempo

tatuagens de memórias

e pele morta em um teste

pelo que vale

pelo menos valia a pena

é algo imprevisível ,

mas no final está certo

espero que você tenha se divertido


End file.
